This invention relates to a distilled water production device. More specifically, this invention relates to a distilled water production device in which cooling water which has passed through a condenser is fed to the boiler.
In a small-scale distilled water production device in which the cooling water that has passed through the condenser is fed to the boiler, it is necessary to suppress the flow rate of the water supplied to the boiler so as not to cause a reduction in the boiling capacity. In existing models of distillation devices this is done by adjusting the flow rate with a manually-controlled valve. Consequently, there is the problem that when the pressure on the primary side of the manual valve (the primary water supply pressure) fluctuates, so does the flow rate and, hence, so does the amount of water supplied to the boiler.